Outsider attacks are not the only threats posed to the security of data belonging to an organization. Insider attacks may be just as, if not more, threatening due to the attacker's authorized access to the organization's networks and/or the target data itself. Such insider attacks often include and/or amount to fraud, data theft, exfiltration, or even sabotage.
Unfortunately, traditional data security solutions may be unable to accurately determine the intentions of users who access data within an organization, much less whether the users actually pose a threat to the security of the data. Moreover, since these users often have authorized and/or legitimate access to the data within the organization, traditional data security solutions may have difficulty thwarting insider attacks before an attacker is able to do irreversible damage to the organization. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for identifying potentially risky data users within organizations.